powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. Also Called *Mind-Over-Matter *Mind Power *Object Manipulation *PK *Psychokinesis *Telekinetic Power *TK Capabilities User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Basic level *Binding: To keep object/being from moving. *Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *Matter Manipulation: Manipulate matter with your mind. *Psionic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. *Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. *Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. *''Telekinetic Grip'': To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. *Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Advanced level *Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. *Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. **Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. **Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. **Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. **Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. *Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. *Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. **Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object work by taking it apart and putting back together. *Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. *Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. *Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat *Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. *Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. *Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. *Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. *Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. *Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Master level *Atomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. **Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. **Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. **Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. **Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. **Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. *Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. **Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. **Reanimation: To reanimate corpses. *Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. **Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. **Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. *Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. **Psychic Bomb Generation: To generate and release a destructive explosive composed of psychic energy. *Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. *Technology Manipulation: To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. *Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. Ultimate level *Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. *Omnikinesis: To manipulate anything and everything. *Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. **Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. *Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. *Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. *Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. **Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. *Universal Force Manipulation: To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe. Techniques *Deflation: To make objects to deflate. *Telekinetic Combat: To utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. *Telekinetic Cutting: To use telekinesis to cut things. Variations *Elemental Matter Manipulation: using certain elements that have the potential to manipulate objects' movements (such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). *Spatial Telekinesis: manipulate matter and energy by manipulating the space it is occupying. *Tactile Telekinesis: where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating Invulnerability via skin-layer Barrier by surrounding the body in a field of psychokinetic force. *Telekinetic Force Manipulation: specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. *Vector Manipulation: user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. Associations *Matter Manipulation *Psionic Manipulation Limitations *Telekinesis Immunity *May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. *May not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies. *Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. *Ability may be weakened or nullified by stress, fear or distractions. *May only be able to manipulate targets of certain number, size or weight at once. *Using this ability may be physically fatiguing. *User may not have control over the speed of which the target moves. *May be able to move only the objects that they can perceive. *May be unable or only able to move only certain objects. *Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power. *Could be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. Known Users See Also: Mind Over Matter. Cartoons Comics/Webcomics Films Literature Live Action TV Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Kanohi Matatu (BIONICLE) *Metebelis crystals (Doctor Who) *Mystic Amulet (Gravity Falls) *Rooster Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Teleki-Helmet (Johnny Test) *Inspiron Power Ring (Super Buddies) *Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Screen_Shot_2014-02-17_at_5.49.03_PM.png|Francine Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) Lexi Bunny Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) can use her brain blasts to telekinetically manipulate objects. Buttonscartoon.jpg|Buttons (My Little Pony 'n Friends) 180px-Prophecy.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans) Grybyx-normal.png|Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 1987 series) April ch pu2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 series) ROR.png|Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) Comics cosmo_large.jpg|Cosmo (Marvel Comics) is an incredibly gifted telekinetic. 78677-177428-debrii.jpg|Debrii (Marvel Comics) is a telekinetic who can manipulate multiple objects at once on a whim. 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) is one of the greatest users of telekinesis. 200px-New_Mutants_Vol_3_25_Jorge_Molina_Textless_Variant.jpg|Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) Justice_telekinetic_bubble.jpg|Justice (Marvel Comics) forms a telekinetic bubble trap. Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 23.16.19.png|Meggan (Marvel Comics) can manipulate matter and energy at the atomic level. Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) could create mental katanas using her telekinesis. 200px-Franklin_Richards_(Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is capable of using telekinesis. MartianManhunter07.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Films Force-push-o.gif|Yoda (Star Wars) uses a Force Push to throw Darth Sidious. 05chronicle-blog480.jpg|Andrew Detmer (Chronicle) Exorcist01.jpg|Pazuzu (The Exorcist) can slam doors shut and levitate with telekinesis. Bullet-time.jpg|Neo (The Matrix) stops bullets in their path. Jean (Telekinesis).gif|Jean Grey (X-Men) using her telekinesis to stop Toad in mid-air before he attacks her. X3_Dark_Phoenix.gif|Jean Grey (X-Men: The Last Stand) in her Dark Phoenix alter-ego has telekinesis so powerful, she can disintegrate her opponents. Scarlet.gif|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Buddha_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Buddha (Super Buddies) possessed the power of telekinesis (Incorrectly called Super Mind Control). Mover-Push.gif|As Movers, Nick Grant and Victor Budarin (Push) have telekinetic abilities. Literature Carrie.gif|Carrie White (Carrie) telekinetically lifting her mother along with several household objects. Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) I-Am-Number-Four-2_(1).jpg|Number Four (Lorien Legacies) Nicci-telekinesis.jpg|Sister Nicci (Sword of Truth) telekinetically stopping shuriken in midair. GK.jpg|After being exposed to the Genesis Spell, Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians) can manipulate any material with the strength and will of his mind. Live Action TV AHS Coven Fiona Telekinesis.gif|Fiona Goode (American Horror Story: Coven) telekinetically flinging Madison against the wall. AHS Coven Madison Telekinesis.gif|Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) demonstrating the power of telekinesis. Alexport.jpg|Alex Millar (Being Human) Annie Sawyer.png|Annie Sawyer (Being Human) Amy_tk_pushes_kennedy_buffy_the_vampire_slayer.gif|Amy Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) telekinetically pushes Kennedy. Willow Knives.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) demonstrates her telekinetic skill by levitating and throwing a barrage of knives. 1x19_tk2.gif|Prue Halliwell (Charmed) Chrisdarryl.gif|Chris Halliwell (Charmed) BillieTelekinesis.gif|Billie Jenkins (Charmed) Queen_Spider.jpg|Thanks to exposure to Metebelis crystals, The eight legs (Doctor Who) possess extraordinary psychic powers. 60cgw.gif|Joanna Frankel (Eastwick) can move objects and people with her mind. SylarPinningPeterandMohinder.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) uses Telekinesis to pin Mohinder to the ceiling and lift Peter against the wall. carlitos.jpg|Carlitos (Los Protegidos) has telekinetic powers. Finntelekinesis.png|Finn (Misfits) displays this ability on a plant pot, although he has poor control over this ability. 300px-Telekensis.jpg|Max Miller (Supernatural) using his abilities of telekinesis. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) telekinetically lift Stephen in the air. Manga/Anime Fubuki.png|Fubuki (One Punch Man) Tatsumaki.png|Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) is the most powerful esper in the series. Dyst's_Magic.gif|Dyst (Fairy Tail) can use telekinesis to a powerful degree. Gravity_Manipulation0.jpg|Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) levitates a destroyed building. zkc28_2.jpg|Kaoru (Zettai Karen Children) Akira2.png|Tetsuo (Akira) possesses god-like telekinesis, but lacks the mental stability to use it for good. Cell TK.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) levitates a mass of land. I_Won't_Let_You_Escape_With_Your_Life!.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) using telekinesis to levitate Krillin and cause him to explode. Video Games Rubick Grand Magus Dota 2.jpg|Rubick the Grand Magus (Dota 2) can use telekinesis to lift opponents up then slam them down. NessPKpowers.jpg|Ness (EarthBound/Super Smash Bros.) using his PK powers to telekinetically throw his foe. Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole Macgrath (InFamous & InFamous 2) Wooden_Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokemon) uses its telekinesis to form a gigantic wooden monster. P07_Deoxys_usando_psíquico_(2).png|Deoxys (Pokémon) using "Psychic" to raise several rocks in their surroundings. Mewtwo_Adventures.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) is one of the most powerful telekinetic Pokémon in existence. Theguru.png|The Guru (Sly Cooper series) demonstrates a high degree of telekinesis using this technique to lift various objects and guards to go across the heavens. Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) 6234719628_e9f5a1a482_o.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Psychokinesis. Swfu-force-repulse2.jpg|Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed series) mastered Force Repulse, a telekinetic power which involved a wave of psychic energy flowing out of the user. Kamek.jpg|Kamek (Super Mario series) Esper_H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has several supernatural abilities, including teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy. DiddyKongMegaStrike.jpg|Using his Mega Strike: Psychic Diddy Kong, Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong/Mario Strikers Charged) telekinetically propels a soccer ball. Web Animation Glynda TK.gif|Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) telekinetically repels several thrown food plates. Videos Sylar's Telekinesis|Sylar's Telekinesis Prue Halliwell power 2|Prue Halliwell X-Men Jean Grey Tribute|X-Men Jean Grey Rage of Carrie White Matilda - Girl Power Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries